Look-Alike
by futurelawyer126
Summary: Austin and Ally are detectives with the Miami PD. Things are pretty normal, until a new case, more confusing than any they have ever tried to solve comes across their desk. Austin and Ally must find out who is murdering these girls, before its too late.
1. Prologue

**(A/N Ummm. This is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Let me know if you want to continue it, because I don't know if I will.)**

Prologue

(3rd Person POV)

Dark nights were going to be the end of her. If only it hadn't been dark, maybe she wouldn't have been here, maybe she would be out with her friends celebrating yet another case solved. But never mind all that, because here she was, tied to a chair, in a dark, empty room, with nothing but the dripping of a nearby faucet to fill the silence.

It didn't matter, in fact, nothing mattered, because she was sure she was going to die here, in the wilderness, all alone, with no one to hear her scream. No one would notice she was missing, until next week at the very least, maybe earlier if she was lucky. She would surely be dead by then, because the person that had done this to her would come back. There was no doubt about that.

He would come in here, and kill her. No mercy. Mercy, compassion or forgiveness shown toward someone whom it is within one's power to punish or harm. Serial killers were not known for their ability to have mercy on anyone, or anything for that matter. Just her luck, while everyone was out celebrating the thought-to-be serial killers capture, she was stuck here.

The door creaked, here it was. This was the end. "Goodbye world," she thought. She turned her head toward the door, and was almost surprised by the sight that came before her eyes. "Oh, dear God. Please save me." That was her last thought before the darkness claimed her, and she could no longer see.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Austin's POV

"Someone call Detective Dawson, she needs to be here for this one." I said after looking at the sight before him. I knew that if something like this had happened to me, I would want to know right away, and I would want Ally to tell me.

Ally and I had been best friends since we were sixteen. We had graduated high school together, and we had joined the academy together, and now, we were fighting crime together.

"Sir, is that...?" the newbie, Jacob, asked.

"I don't know. Will you please call Detective Dawson?" I replied.

"Yes, sir." Jacob hurried off to make the call, too terrified to remain too close to the body, as if it were cursed.

What was happening? This was so weird. This girl...No, it couldn't be. Ally was alive, and well. I had dropped her off himself last night, and she was a detective. She had a gun, and she knew how to use it. She would be okay. Right?

"Sir, she's on her way. She said she hates you for waking her up so early." Jacob called jarring me from my thoughts. Relief could not even begin to describe the way I was feeling. She was okay, and she was herself. I smiled at the thought of her hating me; I knew just how much she needed her "beauty" sleep.

Twenty minutes later, her car pulled up. I got up to greet her. "Hey Alls. Sorry to wake you up so early, but I thought you might want to see this one." She only grunted in reply. "Alls, come on. You can't be mad at me for showing you this."

I pulled her over towards the body. The body had been dismembered, and severely destroyed, but the face was still recognizable. Ally gasped, and swallowed hard. I saw her pinch herself. This was not good. That girl. The DEAD girl looked just exactly like Ally. She had the same dark brown hair with caramel highlights, and the same brown doe eyes. In fact, the only difference between this girl and Ally was that this girl was dead.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had state tests to prepare for. I know the chapter is kind of short, sorry. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

Mondays. How I hate Mondays. Mondays were God's punishment to all those who worked late, and boy, had I been doing a lot of that lately. There was paperwork to fill out, and bad guys to catch. A girl only had so much time. And on top of all of that, there was that body.

That girl, had looked exactly like me. Same face. Same hair. Same eyes. Same everything. What was going on? This was too weird, even for me, and believe me I had seen a lot of weird. This was impossible; I was like a no one in this town. I mean, I wasn't known for anything special. "Ally," Austin's quiet voice startled me, "Ally, look I know this is hard for you, but you have to write down a list of your enemies. Can you do that?"

I knew he was trying to be sympathetic, but it was getting on my nerves. "Austin, I am not a five-year-old, okay. I know what's happening. Talk to me like an adult or I swear to God, I will go insane."

"Ok, geez. There's no need to be so mean. You could have told me that yourself." He was hurt, but right now all I could do was worry about myself. I reached for the paper and pen and scribbled down one name. One name. I didn't have many enemies, just one. Tilly, but she moved to Fresno (don't ask). I pushed the paper over towards Austin; he glanced at it and...smiled? Did he think this was funny? I mean, here I was, almost at my wits end, and he's smiling?

But he did look cute. Even I had to admit that. Before I could shake the disturbing thoughts out of my mind, he looked at me. "Alls, are you okay? You look a little off." Oh he did not just say that.

"Are you serious, Austin? I just saw a girl, a DEAD girl, that looked exactly like me, and you're saying that I'm a little off. I am way off; I am freaking out!" One glance, and I knew I shouldn't have said that. Now he was just going to smother me. I had to get out of here.

I grabbed my jacket, and ran out. It was just the beginning and I was already getting tired of this. As I pushed the door open, my shoulder brushed against someone's jacket. I turned around to apologize when I saw him. Dallas. My life was seriously screwed up.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Two chapters in one day. I kind of think this one sucks... but yeah.**

Chapter 3

Ally's POV

"D-D-Dallas? W-W-What are you doing h-h-here? I t-t-thought you moved to Los Angeles-s-s" I stuttered out, then like a good, little girl, I started chewing my hair. It's incredible how that habit haunts me even now. But he was just so, so... yummy? I seriously needed some help.

"Ally! Hey, How's it going?!" He said though his smile didn't reach his eyes. See, he knew how I felt about him. God, my life was over.

"G-G-Good, you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great. Listen, I'm in a hurry now, but if you want to catch up sometime, give me a call." He smiled. I smiled and nodded. He waved and started walking away from me.

Austin chose that time to walk out of the building. "ALLY! ALL- what are YOU doing here?" he said to Dallas. Not quite the welcome, I'm sure Dallas was expecting.

"Hello to you to, Austin." Dallas seemed a little miffed, but after all, what should he have expected? A hug? "Call me, Ally. It'd be nice to talk to you again." He walked off after waving to the both of us.

I pretended to not be the least bit giddy at Dallas's words. "What, Austin? What could you possibly want from me?" I said annoyed at the fact that he had decided to ruin my already ruined day.

"When I asked you for a list of enemies, I forgot to ask about previous relationships. Could you take care of that now?" He asked. I didn't know why he was asking me that; he knew every, single guy I had dated, but I decided not to yell at him again.

"Ummm, there was Jacob and Paul from the mall, and Adam from here, the police station. That's it."

"Are you sure there are no other guys you have been with?" He asked. Why? Am I incapable of knowing the guys I have dated?

"No, that's about it. No other romances. No nothing." He looked skeptical, but satisfied with the answer.

"Okay bye, Ally. Call if you need me. Though I highly doubt that you will." He muttered that last part and before I could ask him about it, he turned around walked back inside.

(3rd Person's POV)

From up above, someone was watching the exchange between the two. They stared with such intensity, that it could burn a hole in the glass. Ally was in something far more sinister than she thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Austin's POV

I knew Ally was upset, and that she was scared out of her mind, but I was just trying to help her. Why couldn't she just accept it? She was pushing me away for no reason, it seemed. I mean if that body hadn't been just a coincidence, she would need my help.

Ally's POV

I had spent the entire day at home, cooped up like a chicken. I had watched T.V., read a lot of the books in my library, and had even taken a nap. The boredom was like a monster, preying on me when I was most vulnerable. By the time I had woken up from my most recent nap, it was 9:30. I decided to go for a walk, I mean, screw danger, right? No matter how much I tried to tell myself that I wasn't scared, I still felt myself reach for my gun, making sure that it was still there, and that it wouldn't magically disappear when I needed it most.

Outside, the air was cool and comforting, just like it always was. A steady breeze was blowing in from the west, just like it always did. It seemed as though nothing had changed. I should have come out here earlier.

As I walked, my steady feet, careful not to step on any cracks lest I magically break my mother's back, cleared my mind. I grew more relaxed, and the slowness of my pace rivaled that of a snail's. It was nice to not be thinking about a case for once, to just think about myself. I stopped at all the shop windows, each one reminding me of some memory. Strangely, almost all of them had Austin in them.

I was so carefree, that I hadn't noticed the man following me, watching my every move as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. He was careful to walk a few feet behind me, not too close so as to alert me, but not too far so that he could still see me.

Luckily, I did notice something else, Dallas, Jacob, Paul, and Adam. They were all walking together. Laughing. Laughing at me? It is a girl's worst nightmare when all her ex-boyfriends are talking and laughing together like old friends. Were they laughing at how stupid I was? Were they laughing at the way that I chewed my hair? Embarrassed, I ducked inside a store, only to see them enter the same one. Hooray for me!

They crossed over to the alcohol section, this wasn't strange, as they were all above the legal drinking limit. I pretended to look over at some magazine, occasionally looking up whenever I felt like they weren't watching. After a few minutes, I was immersed in the article on "The Best Eyeshadow For Brown Eyes" that I didn't notice that they were coming up to me.

"Hey Ally!" Adam called. I looked up, they had spotted me.

"Hello Adam, Jacob, Paul, Dallas. How are you guys?"

"We're good. Dallas was just telling us how he saw just outside the police station." Jacob said.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot to call, I was just really busy..." I trailed off as I flashed back to the moment where I was scarfing down chips while watching "He's Just Not That Into You" for the fifth time.

"Oh, it's okay. We heard about what happened. I understand that you were probably busy trying to catch who did it. I mean we're all in shock." Dallas responded.

"Trying to catch who did what?" I had completely forgotten about the murder.

"That girl, you know, the one that looks exactly like you." This time it was Paul that replied.

"Oh...right. Yeah, yeah we were trying to figure out what happened to her." Over the past few years, my lying skills had improved, but they still weren't all that great. Luckily, they didn't seem to notice.

"Okay, look, if you need anything don't hesitate to call, any of us. We're all here for you." Jacob said, and the rest of them nodded in unison. It looked a little creepy.

"Umm, thanks a lot. I'll definitely call if I need something" I said. They turned and walked away, i can only assume with smiles on their faces because I was staring at their backs. It seemed weird that my ex-boyfriends were acting like best friends. Like I said before, my life was seriously screwed up.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin's POV

It had been almost a week since the murder. Things were slowing down, and everyone figured we had nothing to worry about. I was sitting at my desk throwing a tennis ball up into the air, when my phone started ringing.

"Hello. Who is this?" I asked.

"Hello, Austin." The voice was mechanically altered; it was weird that someone would take the time to do that.

"Who is this? How do you know my name?"

"How's your girlfriend? Ally, is it?" The voice was really starting to creep me out now. "You might start looking for her, have you heard from her at all?"

It was true. I hadn't heard from Ally all day, but I figured she just wanted to be alone because every time I tried to help her she just started yelling at me. "Who is this?" I asked one last time.

"Hahahahaha." Then I heard a click and the line went dead. This guy had to be a serious creep, I mean, who just laughs and hangs up? Weirdo. I shook my head, I had to call Ally. The first time I tried it went to voicemail, the second time I heard her voice. "What's up, Moon?" She said when she answered.

"Oh, Ally, you're alive." I was so relieved.

"Yes. And so are you. What the heck was that?" She asked confused.

"Oh...nothing. Psh. What? I didn't say anything." Ally's lying skills may have improved but mine had gotten worse.

"Austin. How old am I?"

"Ummm, 24. Why?"

"Exactly, so was I born yesterday?"

"No, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Anyways, why did you say that?"

" Oh, it was just this call I got."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine. I gotta go, bye Austin."

"Bye, Alls."

****She was okay, that much I it hit me. Oh no. There was another one. Crap. Why didn't I figure this out earlier?. That girl, she had to be out there somewhere, and I had to find her. Fast.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ally's POV

There was another one. Another poor, helpless girl who had been killed to make a point. To whom, though? To me? It seemed like it was my fault that people were getting hurt. I needed to find these guys.

I drove up to the beach; Austin saw me and instantly walked over. "Hey, Ally. I'm sorry about this... I'm just really sorry."

I didn't know why he was apologizing, unless, he was the killer. No... but he did know everything about me, and I had made him mad a lot these past few weeks. But he would never do that...right? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, Austin would never do that, and I was sure of it. Even after I told myself that, I had this nagging doubt. These murders were making me rethink every relationship I ever had.

I walked up to the body. This one was not so similar in looks, I mean blonde hair, blue eyes, that was as far away from me as it could get. I didn't know why they had called me here, until Austin walked up to me and showed me her driver's license: Ally Dawson. Her name was Ally Dawson. These weirdos were sick, they were killing people for... practice? Were they practicing on these girls only to kill me later? Was I the real victim here?

I could not believe this. No matter what Austin said, it was my fault. It was all my fault.

After the crime scene had been processed, we headed to the medical examiner's office for the autopsy. I just stood there, I was the only connection between these girls. I felt sick.

"A preliminary medical exam suggests strangulation as cause of death, however, upon further examination the stab wounds could also have been the cause. The toxicology report came back clean, she had no drugs in her system, and since there was no wounds on her head, I'm guessing she was alive for this. The level of decomposition suggests she died around eleven o'clock at night."

Eleven? I had been at my house asleep at eleven. Why hadn't the killer just come to my house to kill me? It would have saved them a lot of trouble. And they had kept her alive? That's horrible. I was so lost in thought I almost didn't hear Austin ask a question. "What was that liquid on her clothes?"

"I couldn't believe this when I got the results, but it's human urine. Sick, right?" the ME (medical examiner) said.

Urine? What the heck? Now I knew these guys were crazy. I was ready to break down.

We walked out of there, I sort of ran. The chief noticed this and asked Austin to drive me home. It was 8:00 pm and I was ready to pass out. While he drove, he didn't say anything, and neither did I. But, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glance worriedly at me, then he reached his hand over and grabbed mine. I didn't resist, but I didn't look at him either. It had been a long day.

When we got to my door, he walked me in, and made sure I got into bed. Then he turned around to leave. I guess he figured I wanted to be alone, I mean, I had made that clear to him these past couple of weeks. But on tonight of all nights, I didn't want to be alone.

"Where are you going, Austin?" I asked. My voice sounded vulnerable and scared; I hadn't meant for it to come out like that. I didn't want to show any weakness.

"I was going to leave. Don't you want to be alone?" He replied. He was confused.

"No, not tonight, Austin. Please, don't leave me. I'm terrified. What if they come after me? What if the next dead girl is not someone that looks like me, or has the same name as me? What if it's me?" That wasn't supposed to come out. I was supposed to be strong; I wasn't supposed to show weakness.

"Alls, you know I would never let anyone, and I mean anyone, hurt you. You mean too much to me, and if I were to lose you..." He trailed off, probably thinking about what he would do if I wasn't there. If I was gone.

"Thanks, Austin."

"You know I would do anything for you." He climbed into the other side, and I curled up close to him. He smelled nice. I took a deep breath and fell asleep.

****Lately, I had been having nightmares, but tonight I slept a peaceful sleep. My dreams were filled with magic unicorns, secret kisses, and happiness. I guess Austin just had that effect on me.

**(A/N) Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Personally, this was my favorite chapter to write, just because we finally got some Auslly action! But that is besides the point here, I want to know who you guys think the killer is? Is it Austin? Jacob? Paul? Adam? Dallas? What are your thoughts/theories?**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Ally's POV

We were getting "close" to catching the murderer. I mean, we had a suspect. 37-year-old, Robert Stevens. He had been seen around every victims' house. I didn't know for sure if he had done anything, but I already hated him. The funny thing about it was that I was sure I had seen him somewhere before. I guessed it was just something stupid, maybe I was just tired from all the late nights.

Every night since the last murder, I had stayed awake until it was time for me to go to work in the morning. It was hard for me to go to sleep. I didn't like the nightmares that terrorized me.

It was sunday night, technically monday as it was 12:00 am. I rubbed my eyes so I wouldn't fall asleep, and yawned and stretched. I was so tired. I figured laying my head down for a few minutes wouldn't kill me.

_There he was. Nameless. Faceless. Holding a knife, stabbing something I couldn't see. I moved closer quietly though, so he wouldn't hear me. As I inched closer, I saw him get up. I froze. Then I saw him turn around and look at me, he saw me. I tried to turn and run away, but my feet were stuck on the ground. He dropped the knife; I reached for my gun, it wasn't there. I looked at him, my eyes wide. He moved towards me; I saw him smile. He got up close to me, and laughed at me. He whispered something unintelligible. Then he walked away, so I took the chance, and I walked to where he had been a couple seconds ago. I stared into the pit, and saw myself. Laying there like Sleeping Beauty waiting for her prince, I saw the stab wounds. I was dead. DEAD. I had this flowy, ghostlike dress, and a small smile on my face, like I was happy. Happy? I had been killed I shouldn't be happy. Then all of a sudden, the dead me opened her eyes, and spoke, "Hello, Ally." I couldn't take it. I screamed and ran out of there, never looking back._

I woke up screaming. I had underestimated just how tired I was. Who was that man? What had he said? Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Austin.

"Hey, Alls. Sorry to wake you, but I thought you should know that we arrested Robert Stevens right outside of your house. It looks like he was about to get in."

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Are you guys going to interrogate him now? Because if you are I want to be there."

"Yeah, we are, but Ally I don't think you should be in on this one."

"Austin, you don't understand. I have to. I have to get justice for these girls who died because of me."

"Alright. Well, hurry up. See you, bye Ally."

"Bye, Austin." I hung up and grabbed my gun. I tied my hair up, and ran out. Not caring that I looked like some weirdo maniac. I drove straight to the station. When I got to the homicide division, I saw Austin walk over to me. "Hey Austin. Did you start it yet?"

"No, the bastard won't talk to anyone but you."

"Me? Why?"

"Ummmm, Let's see. He kills girls that look exactly like you, so I'm guessing, you know this is just conjecture, that he's obsessed with you."

"Shut up, Austin." I said but I laughed. It felt good; I hadn't laughed in a long time. I walked to the door. This was it. There was nothing separating me from this psycho, except a thick piece of wood. I opened the door, and stepped in.

There he was. He looked completely normal. We stared at each other for a while. He spoke first. "Ah, Miss Dawson. It's a pleasure to see you again." He smiled.

"Again? I'm sorry but I don't recall ever meeting you."

"You haven't, but I am very well acquainted with you. You were born in Miami. Your dad owns a music store at the mall, and your mother is in Africa studying animals. You went to the University of Miami along with your best friend Austin Moon. You both joined the academy, and passed your detective exams with flying colors, might I add. Your favorite ice cream flavor is Fruity Mint Swirl, and you love reading and playing the piano. You live on 785 Sunset Drive, and you have always wanted a puppy. Should I go on?"

"Umm, no. Uh, how do you know those things?"

"I always research before I take the job, Miss Dawson."

"Job? What job?"

"The job is you, of course. I was supposed to study you, surveill you, if you will. I was supposed to go where you go, do what you did. I was supposed to get close to you, not emotionally. I am not here to be your BFF. But physically, it's what they wanted."

"What who wanted? Who told you to do that?"

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Miss Dawson. I'm afraid I never oust my employers; it's why I'm so popular."

"Popular? In what way?"

"Why, surveillance, of course. Have you not been listening to word I have been saying?"

"But why did these people want you to follow me?"

"You only have questions, and I only have answers. That's not very fun." He pouted.

"Listen, jackass. I don't care if you're having fun, " I slammed my fist down on the table, "You answer my questions right now!"

"Where are your manners, Miss Dawson? I'm appalled. However, I would like to see my attorney now."

"No, no wait. Please, just answer my questions." I pleaded.

"Begging doesn't suit you, Miss Dawson, or may I call you Ally?"

"No, you may not." I said angrily and stormed out. I could hear him laughing through the door. So, someone had been surveilling me. Watching my every move. That's twisted. I felt sick, but I stood up and walked away. If someone was watching me, I didn't want them to think I was weak.

**(A/N) In case you couldn't tell Robert is the guy who has been following Ally around. The part in italics is Ally's dream.**


	9. Chapter 8

**(A/N) I am so sorry I haven't updated, it's just things have been hectic, and tiring. But this chapter is one of the longer ones so enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Ally's POV

I woke up to darkness. No light. Just blackness surrounding me. I thought I was dreaming, but when I pinched myself, I found I was completely awake. My eyes soon adjusted to the lack of light, and I glanced around.

The walls were made of wood, and the windows had been boarded up. I wonder why, though, why would someone board their windows up? It wouldn't be until later that I would realize it was so that certain things couldn't escape. Suddenly, a loud thudding- actually several loud thuddings- woke me from my reverie. Who was there? How many of them were there? Instinctively, I reached for my side to draw out my gun. It wasn't there. I was screwed.

"You're awake! Awww, guys look, she's awake!" A man yelled. He had on a mask, but I could've sworn I had heard that voice before. It was so familiar; I searched my memory frantically for something to hold against these guys. Something to show them that I knew exactly who they were. That they hadn't fooled me, and I that I wasn't scared in the least.

Three other men had walked into the room, carefully, quietly, like they were scared they were going to hurt me if they walked too fast. "Ally. Honey, you're awake. We were so afraid; we thought we had killed you." This time it was a different one who spoke up. He actually sounded relieved, like he cared. Or Was I just hearing things? The strange thing is this voice was familiar too, I had heard it recently.

"Where am I?" I finally managed to choke out. I really needed to know. No matter how much sympathy might be in their eyes, I knew not to trust them.

"Why, you're here. With us. Safe from anything that could harm you." Another one. Familiar voice. It was really killing me that I couldn't place these guys. Safe? I snorted. Oops. Wrong move.

"What's so funny, babe?" The last one finally spoke. Babe? Only one person had ever called me babe.

"Paul?" Suddenly, I knew exactly who these guys were. "Paul? Adam? Jacob? Dallas? Is that you guys?"

They simultaneously removed their masks to reveal wide grins on each of their faces. They looked creepy. I looked at all of them in the eyes. They all looked so happy, so comfortable. Except, Adam looked a little weirded out. I mean who wouldn't right? But still, if he was part of this then, he should be okay with what he's doing.

"Why are you guys doing this? Wait. It was you guys all along. You killed all those girls. You hired Robert to follow me. But, why? If you wanted to kill me you could have." I blurted out. They had been figured out.

Paul responded for them. "Ally, Honey, don't you ever say that again! We would never, ever, ever hurt you."

"Then let me go home." I pleaded with them, though I knew it was in vain.

"But don't you realize it. Ally, you are home. When you're with us, you're home. The reason we killed those girls is because there can't be anyone else like you. You're unique. You're real. They were all fakes; they were trying to copy you. So they had to go." This time it was Dallas who spoke. He said so matter- of- factly that I almost understood why they did the things they did. But I snapped out of it. I needed some time to think. I needed to be alone. I guess I could ask them right. I mean the worst they could say is no. Actually, the worse they could do is hold me captive locked in a cabin of some sort so that no one could hear me scream. But, hey, they were already doing that. What's the worst that could happen?

"Ummm. Paul," I turned to him, he seemed to be the leader. "Can I have some time alone to process? I just want to make sure that I get all the facts right…." I trailed off. The tension in the room was palpable.

"Of course, sweetie. You can have all the time you need. But Adam will have to stay with you. You can't be alone. What if someone were to find you and hurt you? We would never forgive ourselves. Anyways, Adam will stay here, and the rest of us will go out and get dinner. Sound good?"

I only nodded in response. The three of them left in quick succession. Soon, it was just me and Adam. He sat down. I glanced at him wondering if I should speak. He seemed to be the sanest one, and maybe he could answer my questions. "Ummm. Adam? Do you think it would be alright if I asked you a question?" I sounded vulnerable; it made me sick. But he liked it, so why not?

"Of course, Ally. Fire away." He gave a nervous chuckle, and his eyes kept flitting to the door. He seemed scared though I wasn't sure why.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"Because we love you. When you broke up with me, you took a piece of my heart. I loved you so much, but you always seemed to have other priorities- or problems. I mean, I thought you loved me too, but every time I called you sounded distant, and that's when I knew. I didn't know how I had been so blind before."

"Knew what?"

"That you were in love with someone else, and there was no way you would ever love anyone else."

"Who do I love?" I was so lost. Who did I love?

"Are you serious? You don't see it?" He took a moment and saw the bewildered look on my face, and returned his gaze to the door. "Wow, you really don't know. Austin. You love Austin. You love him more than anything in this world, and I was selfish to keep you away from him, Ally. But you see, you're so, so, amazing. You were- and still are- everything I ever wanted in a girl. I had to have you for as long as I could…." He trailed off. His eyes had welled up with tears.

It was amazing to think how much this guy had loved me, and I had no idea. I decided to use this to my advantage. I know it's sick; I just had to get out of here, and if he really loved me he would want me to be happy. "You know something, Adam? I loved you more than all of the other guys combined. They could never compare to you. You were sweet, and kind, and gentle, and loving. With the other guys, I was lucky if I got a bouquet of flowers, but you? You sent me one every day with a nice note. And you always gave me the best foot rubs, and actually listened, which is something I assure you, Austin has never done. So don't compare yourself to him, or anyone else. You are amazing just the way you are." **(A/N I was listening to the song while writing, don't judge.)**

He looked at me, and smiled, a genuine smile. He scooted closer to me. I smiled back. He was falling for it. "Adam, am I going to die here?" I asked like a little girl who was afraid of the world.

"I won't let it happen. I will be your knight; I will be your savior." He looked at me diffidently. I smiled at him, egging him on is the only thing I could think to do right now.

"Thanks," I got up and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. It was the least I could do. He was going to help me. He was going to save me, protect me. I didn't know how it would all turn out, but in this moment I felt so much hope. I was going to be just fine….or so I thought.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

"Alright, I'll see you later." Ally turned and looked at me. She gave me a tired smile and a hug and walked out. We were at the bar just down the street from the station; it had been a long night, but we had decided to celebrate the capture of Robert. Throughout the couple of drinks that we had had, Ally had seemed distracted. I mean, I guess I would too if some weirdos were doing this to me. She was so tired of this, and I just wanted to help her. I watched her walk out, and then I realized that she had left her jacket. I grabbed it and ran after her. She couldn't have gone too far; she had just left.

When I walked outside, the cool breeze brushed over me, and for some reason I smelt Ally's perfume, and burning rubber? What? I was thinking about it when I spotted something in the corner. It was shiny and black and as I walked closer I realized what it was. Ally's gun. She would never intentionally drop her gun. But my confusion didn't stop there. There was this red substance on the ground. Wait. Gun dropped. Red substance. It was blood. Ally's blood. She had been hurt, and now she was gone. I had to; no I needed to find her.

Every detective had been called in on this case. Every cop out there was searching for her. Ally was well-liked, and she had been a good friend to a lot of people. But I don't think anyone was more desperate to find her than me. She was gone, and it was all my fault. I should have offered to drive her home, knowing the danger she was in. I should have walked out with her. I should have walked out faster, to give her jacket back to her. Maybe I could have caught the people in the act. Maybe I could have protected her. Maybe I could have kept her safe. Maybe she would still be here, giving her statement to the police and then coming home with me, because there was no way that she would be allowed to be on her own from now on. What if she was hurt? Oh my God! Of course she had been hurt; there was blood on the ground. There had to be something we were missing. I had to go over the case over and over from every angle. I had to find her if it was the last thing that I did. I had to know she was okay.

Back at the station, I went through every piece of evidence. I went through all the reports from the ME's office. There had to be some connection, besides Ally. What about job? Did they all have the same job? No, there were waitresses, storeowners, and one was a psychic. Wow, a psychic, bet she hadn't her death coming. I chuckled in spite of myself. I think that warranted a few that-guy-is-crazy looks from the other detectives. The thing that stood out to me most was that seemed to have everything planned, and without the police knowing. There had to be a mole in the detective's office. A mole…. Who could it be though? I had served which each and every one of these people. I couldn't believe that someone would jeopardize Ally's life. I glanced around quickly. There was Tom, he was tough, but I don't think it could have been him. For some reason, I thought it was a girl. I think, love would only cause someone to do this, and if it was men orchestrating this whole thing, they could use one of their girlfriends to do some inside work.

I looked around at the few women who worked here. All of them were friends of Ally. She had been nothing but kind to all of these women, and it made me sick to think that one of them could be so evil. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed one of our new detectives, Amy, come up. "Hey, Austin. How are you holding up?" She looked like she had genuine concern in her eyes, but after what I had just learned I wasn't planning on being so quick to judge.

"I'm doing okay. You know, I just feel like it was all my fault. Like I could have just saved her somehow." I was playing the hurt/self-loathing card. Maybe she would fall for it, who knows?

"But, Austin, there wasn't anything you could have done." She had this creepy look in her eye, but just as quickly as it had come it was gone making me wonder if I had really seen it at all.

"I know, but I can't help but blame myself for this. Someone has to take the blame, and I am not exactly innocent."

She smiled at me, and I decided to be brave and ask her something. "Hey, Amy, are you seeing someone? I was just wondering .You know…" Maybe she would have the key to this entire thing, besides if she thought I was going to go out with her she was insane. Someone else had my heart.

"Ummm, yeah. Sorry, but I don't think you really want to go out with me anyway, you just miss Ally. Anyways, his name is Paul Aceveds, and he is the love of my life," she smiled softly at his name then blushed, "Sorry, I don't think you want to know that. I'm sorry to rub it in too; I know how much you love Ally."

"Love? Why does everyone think we're in love?" I didn't know I was that obvious, I should try harder to cover it up. I mean, Ally is a great- scratch that, spectacular- girl, but she deserves better than me. I should let her go, but I can't.

"Oh, come on. I have been here for like two days, and I can see how much chemistry you two have. The way you look at her, gosh, a lot of girls spend their whole life WISHING that a guy would look at them like that. And Ally, gosh, she, she is so in love with you. Do you see the way her whole face lights up when you look at her? You are the one person that can help her, and not only do you two make a good couple, you make a good team. I mean look at your record, you two have arrested more criminals than anyone in this station. You two have nabbed serial killers, stopped rapists, and taken down drug rings. No one else could compare to you guys." She sounded sort of fangirlish at the end of it, but I now saw why everyone thought we were in love. I only wondered if she loved me too.

I thought about it for a little bit longer than I should have, but I remembered why I had even spoken to Amy. I had got a name: Paul Aceveds. I had heard that name before; I searched my memory hoping I could find out who this guy was. Then it hit me. Ally had introduced me to a boyfriend with the name Paul Aceveds. She had dated him for like two months. It had started out good, but Ally told me the reason that they broke up was because she just hadn't liked him as much as she thought she had. But wait. Paul couldn't have been doing this alone. It was too intricate. There had to be other people, and I had to find them. Fast.

**(A/N) Hopefully there aren't a lot of mistakes in this one. I am going to wrap up the story soon, only because school is almost over and over the summer I am traveling somewhere that doesn't have very good internet connection. Let me know if you want there to be a sequel when I come back, because I could see Austin and Ally solving more cases... Thanks for all your support. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Ally's POV

I hadn't had much sleep, and this routine was really starting to wear me out. Paul would come in for two hours, and talk to me and stroke my hair. Then, Dallas would come in and go on and on about how much I had broken him when I left, but at least, he didn't touch me. Then, Jacob would come in and just stare, which was creepy enough. I hoped to God that Austin at least had a lead. I missed him.

I was staring out the window, or at the boards covering the window when Paul stormed in with the rest of them following him like they were his little servants. "What the hell did you do?" He was angry, but I hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"How could you? After everything we have done for you. We are keeping you safe."

"I'm sorry, Paul. I have no idea what you are talking about." I tried to hide my fear, but Paul had always been the aggressive type.

"Don't lie to me," he spat, "We are helping you."

I realized I needed to get him to calm down. "Paul, honey, could you please just tell me what I did?"

"Don't honey me. I know you told Austin about your location."

"Ummm, what? How could I have done that? You have me locked up in here with no phone! How am I supposed to send him a message? By calling a bird, and attaching a message to its leg, and somehow it would magically understand that this had to be sent to Austin!" I was angry now. This guy was accusing me of trying to get away, and believe me I would if there was a way, but I didn't see one.

"Guys, leave the room. I need to have a word with Ally privately." Shit, I had screwed up. He was going to hurt me now. Maybe Adam would protect me. It was stupid to think that, but hey, you have got to have hope.

"Paul, I don't think that's a good idea." Adam spoke up. I gave him a grateful look; he gave me a small smile, and turned back to Paul. "We have to move now, if you want to keep her."

"No, I am the boss here, and I want to have a word with her." He was seething.

"Paul, again, I advise you against it." Adam was really trying, it was nice.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU, OUT NOW!" I was really going to get it. They all scrambled out, Adam was the last one out, giving me and apologetic glance before he walked out with the rest. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE GRATEFUL? I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU! I AM KEEPING YOU HERE SO THAT YOU CAN BE HAPPY WITH ME! WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY WITH ME? I AM GIVING YOU EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER WANTED! WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY?"

"I'm sorry, Paul," I started to cry hoping that would stop him, "I don't know why I can't be happy here."

"Oh, save it. I know you are just saying that so I won't be angry with you. Well, you just wait." He came over and pushed me against the wall, and raised his hand.

"Paul, what are you doing?"

"Shut up." He struck me across the cheek. Hard. He raised his hand again for another blow. It just kept coming. He wasn't stopping.

"Paul! Stop! Please, Stop! You're hurting me!" I yelled hoping one of the other guys would come to my aid. I heard them pounding on the door. Maybe they would come save me. Paul kept hitting; he didn't worry about the other guys. I screamed for help one last time, and Paul hit me on the head hard. I blacked out, but before I did I heard something loud like a gunshot.

When I woke up, I was a little dazed. I rubbed the back of my head and tried to get up. There was something heavy on me. I tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge. I turned my head a little to the side and saw a hand. Hand? Why was there a hand? Then the last few seconds before I passed out came back to me. Paul had been hitting me. I kept on screaming at him telling him to stop, but he had locked the door and the other guys had trouble trying to get in. Finally, they all worked together and knocked the door down, Paul paid them no attention. Then there was a scream, which might have been me, but I think it was Dallas, he always had a girly voice, and then a gunshot. This meant that Paul's dead body was on top of me right now. I gave a REALLY high-pitched scream, and rolled out from underneath him. Who had shot him? I think it was Dallas. Oh God. These guys were really screwed up.

Wait. Paul had to have a phone on him, right? He had to call people. I searched his pockets, and wah-lah! There was an IPhone in his pocket. I should call Austin.

Austin's POV

Ally had been missing for three days now. There had been a tremendous amount of progress. We had suspects; we just had to track them down. But no matter the progress, I still wondered if she was even alive at this point. But I figured if she had died, I would feel something. Or not. I didn't want to go this far just to find her body. I shuddered at the thought of seeing a lifeless Ally.

After learning about Paul, I had looked up the other victims and asked around trying to find out if they had boyfriends. All of them did, one of them had dated a Paul Aceveds. One of them had dated a Jacob Maddox. And the last had dated a Dallas Harrison. Strangely enough, Ally had dated all of those three guys. But, I know she had dated a fourth, a guy named Adam Hale. I wondered if he was a part of this. If he was he hadn't killed anyone it seemed.

I was sitting at my desk just thinking when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID but it said unknown. I was suspicious, but I picked up anyway; I mean what if it was Ally?

For a second, all I could here was heavy breathing. Then a voice started speaking that sounded exactly like Ally's. "Austin," she was whispering, "Austin, is that you?"

"Ally?"

"Oh my God! Austin! It is you!" She whisper-yelled. "Austin, you have to come find me, please. These people are creeps, and I don't know what they are capable of."

"Okay, Ally. We're trying really hard to find you. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"I think I'm in a cabin, but I don't know for sure. Ummm, can't you trace the call?"

She sounded so scared. "Yeah, why didn't I think of that? You really are smart." I said trying to keep the mood light.

"What do you mean 'really are'? Did you never realize my genius?"

I laughed; she played along. "Okay, Ally. Just keep talking. Tell me everything."

"Where do I begin? Umm, okay. Well, turns out all my ex-boyfriends are plotting against me trying to 'keep me safe'. It's pretty sick. Paul's the boss, or was, he got shot because of…. Something. And Adam's really nice. He said he would protect me, and he's tried. Dallas and Jacob… I'm not so sure."

"Why was Paul shot?"

"Huh…. Oh. Uhhhhh, no reason." She said; I could almost see her start chewing her hair.

"Alls, what happened?" Genuine worry creeped into my voice. A million things could have happened to her. "Wait, okay. I got a general location. Well, I can see what cell tower you're using and I think we'll just have to search on foot from there. You okay to hang in there for a few hours?"

"Okay, Austin. Thanks. I should go." She hesitated. "Wait, before I hang up, there is something I have to say."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Austin. The past couple of weeks have been scary, and I've come so close to never seeing you again, that I am not sure what would happen if I did. What I am trying to say is….What I really want to say is….I love you."

"I love you too, Ally." I was quick to respond.

"No, Austin. This isn't a friend love, or a brother/sister love. I LOVE you. Like a lot. I have loved you for 8 years, ever since you first came into my dad's store. I don't know if you feel the same way, but if I don't see you again….." She trailed off, unsure.

"No. Ally, you're going to be okay. You're going to be just fine. I am going to make sure of it. As for your undying love for me, you have to know that I feel the same way. I have felt the same way from the first time I saw you. Alls, you mean so much to me. Please, don't give up. I will be there."

She laughed. "Undying? I'm not so sure about that. Okay. Austin, I'll try. For you." She hung up, and I smiled to myself. She felt the same way. Now, all I had to do was find her.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Ally's POV

I was going to die. I was going to die, and nobody was going to hear me scream. Dallas, Jacob, Adam-okay, maybe not Adam- were going to kill me. I would never see Austin again, just the thought of that made me burst into tears. My parents weren't going to know where I was, and how I was doing. Trish. Falling out of touch with Trish is probably the biggest regret of my life. After high school, Trish and Dez had both moved to California, the former wanted to find some work as she had ran out of jobs here, the latter wanted to attend college to pursue his directing career. I smiled at the thought of them. Trish, so loud, and Dez, so, so weird. They were always fighting, but I always thought there would be something more.

My parents. They were kind, and loving, and always called. My dad still ran the store, and my mother had long been back from Africa. They were both still in love as ever. The thought of all the good times we had together made me smile. I was never going to see their faces again. I hope Austin had called them to tell them what was going on. They deserved to know that their only child was being held captive by her evil ex-boyfriends in a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

The door creaked open, and I saw a shadow. Here it comes.

Austin's POV

We had started the search for Ally. We were combing the area looking for a cabin that matched Ally's description. I just wanted to hold her, to tell her I loved her face to face. I hadn't called Ally's parents, and when night fell on the first day of the search, I knew that I HAD to.

"Lester? It's Austin."

"Oh, hey! How are you doing? Everything okay? How's Ally?" Lester said cheerfully.

"Actually I need to talk to you about Ally. Is Penny in the room?"

"Yes, she is. What's this about? What happened to Ally?" I could already hear the concern in Lester's voice. I only knew how Penny would react.

"Can you put me on speaker?"

"Okay, you're on speaker. What's going on, Austin? Is Ally okay?"

"Well, no. You see, we were investigating these murders, and I don't know why didn't see this sooner, but the victims either looked exactly like Ally, or they shared the same name. I don't know why we didn't give her some more protection, but, well she was kidnapped five days ago. We are searching for her as we speak, but we know who the guys are that took her…. And, yeah I just thought you two should know."

"Ally is gone. Is she alive?"

"I'm sorry Penny. We don't know that at this point. We are trying our best to find her, but I think it's best if the both of you come down here. We might need you to identify the body, if there is one." I was quick to add the last bit, but it was hard. Imagining Ally's body, it gave me shudders.

"You mean she might be dead already?" Penny started sobbing. "But she was so young, and full of life, and she only wanted the best for everyone. And she's dead."

"Alright, Austin. We are coming down there. We'll stay at Ally's house seeing as we already have a key."

"Okay, bye Lester. Bye Penny. I promise you I will call if anything important happens."

"Okay, thanks." They hung up. I couldn't even imagine going through what they are going through. I mean they lost their child. Their only child and it was all my fault. I knew they were counting on me to find her, so with renewed determination, I began the search again. And lo and behold, up ahead there was a cabin, concealed within the trees. I had found her. Alive?

**(A/N) I know that Penny and Lester are divorced in the show, but I wanted them to be together in this world. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be the last one, but don't worry; I already have a new idea for the sequel.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Austin's POV

I walked up to the cabin. It was dark, and it didn't look like anyone was in there. I called over the other police officers and told them to surround the cabin in case one of them tried to escape. Once they were in position, I knocked on the door.

"Miami PD open up!" I could hear some heavy footsteps, and then I heard a scream. It was Ally. She was alive. The relief washed over me in waves.

"Knock down the door, and I'll shoot her." Dallas called. I recognized his voice as it was always just a little bit girly.

"Okay, I'm stepping back no need to do anything hasty." I stepped back. Great. We had a hostage situation on our hands. The only way to get Ally back was to offer something in return. I consulted with the chief before I asked what they needed. I had to do this the right way.

"Alright, tell me what it will take for you guys to give Ally back to us." I cringed at the worry in my voice. If they caught that, they could ask for anything and they knew I would give it to them.

"Wait, don't shoot. Don't shoot." One of them said. The door opened and out came Adam. "I don't want to do this anymore; I'll cooperate just don't shoot me."

One of them had given up. Maybe the other ones would give up as well. Maybe it would be this easy.

Ally's POV

They had found me. I was saved. I was going to live, even if right now Dallas was holding a gun to my head. I would be okay because Austin was here. After Adam left, I think they knew it was over too. Dallas walked up to the window, and removed the bars as if they were paper. Say what you will about the voice, but he was STRONG. He pointed his gun. "NO!" I screamed. But he pulled the trigger.

Austin's POV

I heard Ally scream, and then I heard a gunshot. All of us dropped to the ground. All except Adam. He had been shot. He was our only hope to put these guys away for a long time. I didn't know where he had gotten shot, and maybe he would be okay. But this had gone on for too long; I had to get Ally back.

I signaled to some of the other officers that we had to move in and enter the cabin. They understood, but I don't know if they knew that there was a chance they might get shot. The select few that were chosen to enter, and I put on our bulletproof vests. They might not help in the grand scheme of things, but at least we could have some security. As we came up with a strategy, I got this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something really bad was going to happen. I just didn't know what.

We finally agreed on a plan that seemed risky at best. But hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. We knocked on the door, warned them that we were coming in. What we saw next was a BIG surprise.

Ally's POV

While Dallas had turned around, I had turned to face Jacob. On the outside, he looked confident and not the least bit scared. But as they say: a person's eyes are the mirror to their soul, and his eyes were saying that he was scared to death. I found it funny, and smiled to myself.

"What is so funny? Huh?" Jacob asked me. I turned to check on Dallas. His back was still facing me.

"This." I said and I took the hilt of his gun, which I had grabbed during the frenzy surrounding the shot, and hit him over the head. Hard. He hit the ground with a loud thump. Dallas finally turned and when he did he was MAD. But now I had leverage; I had a gun. I pointed it at him. "Looks like it's over, _Honey_." I spat at him. He was pissed.

"Oh no, it's not. If I go down, you go down with me." Then we heard a knock on the door.

Austin's POV

We entered to find Ally and Dallas both pointing guns at each other. A stand-off. Dallas turned and saw us. He knew it was over, but he still wasn't giving in. At least we knew he wasn't a quitter. What happened next should not have been a surprise to me, but it still was.

Ally's POV

Dallas saw the officers as they entered. I knew what he was going to do. He pulled the trigger, and pointed it at Officer Mendez. Mendez had a wife and kids; this was so not happening. I jumped in front of him. I felt the bullet enter my chest.

Austin's POV

"NOOOO!" I shot Dallas in the chest twice, and watched the stunned look on his face. He was more trouble than he was worth.

We rushed Ally to the hospital. She had to be okay, but they wouldn't let me in to the OR (operating room). She was in there for 6 hours. Every 30 minutes a doctor would come out to say that she was stable, but I couldn't be so sure, sometimes bad things happen when you least expect it.

I decided to call her mom and dad. I told them I would update them if anything important happened, and a LOT of things had happened. I dialed her home number knowing that her parents were probably already there. They picked up after the 1st ring. "Hey Lester. It's Austin."

"Austin. How is she? Is she okay? Did you find her?"

"Well, we found her, but she's not exactly okay."

"Not exactly okay? What does that mean? What happened to Ally?" He was really angry with me; I could just feel it.

"She was shot, in the chest. One of the abductors was going to shoot another one of our officers, and Ally…. Ally….. She… she," I just couldn't say it; "She took the bullet to her chest."

"….." Silence replied to me. God, I was so dead.

"Lester? Penny? Hello?" They had hung up, probably so they could get into their car to drive to the hospital.

I waited a good 20 minutes before I saw Lester and Penny running towards me, but there were two other people with them. Two people I recognized. Trish? Dez? What were they doing here?

They ran up to me, and immediately began attacking me with questions. How was she? Where was she? I knew all of the answers except to the one Lester asked me. "How could you have let this happen?"

I just stood there. Paralyzed. I hadn't meant for it to go this way. I really hadn't. I opened my mouth to apologize, but no words came out. Penny looked at me angrily, Trish and Dez apologetically. The doctor interrupted our little family reunion. "Excuse me, family of Allison Dawson?"

"Yes, how is she?" Lester answered.

He smiled at us. I hope that meant good news, or he could have just been a sadist. "I am pleased to inform you that Ms. Dawson is doing absolutely fine, and we plan for her to make a full recovery. She is still under anesthesia, so it will be some time before she is able to speak to you guys, but you may go into her room and wait."

We thanked him and all but ran to the room. We waited for a few hours, and finally I saw her finger move. Then her eyes fluttered, God she looked beautiful. I shook my head; I couldn't be thinking about that right now. My best friend was laying there on the bed after being abducted by her ex-boyfriends and getting shot. I could think about her beauty later.

Ally's POV

I woke up feeling really droopy. Like I was on drugs or something. "Austin." I opened my eyes fully, and I saw him looking at me with so much worry in his eyes. Then I looked around the room, and I saw my mom, and dad, and Trish, and Dez. They were all here for me.

"Hey Alls." Austin spoke first, and I saw my dad glare at him. I wonder why.

"He let this happen to you that's why, sweetie." Crap, I had spoken my thoughts without meaning to. I really needed to stop that.

"Dad, he didn't do anything, and you know it. He found me, okay. I know you're looking for someone to blame, and I think you should blame yourself and mom."

"What?"

"Yeah, if you and mom hadn't made me so adorable, and raised me to be the perfect girl, this entire thing would not have happened."

Austin laughed; he understood the joke. But I think he was just releasing all the tension that had built up in the past few days. The rest of them were confused so I began my story. They were the perfect audience: they gasped at all the right moments, and flinched, and said "oh no". And after everything that had just happened, I really needed that.

After that, my dad forgave Austin, and I turned to Trish and Dez. It had been such a long time since I had seen them. They filled me in on all the events in California. They told me all the funny stories, and all the moments where they had wished that Austin and I had been there. I laughed and told them how much I had missed the both of them; but that I couldn't believe they were here.

"Actually, we were already planning on coming here anyways. We have something that we have to tell you guys. And I know that the hospital isn't exactly the best place for this, especially after the recent events, but everyone that we care about is in this room, except for our families, so what the hell?" Trish said. Then she looked at Dez; he turned to her and smiled. I had a feeling I knew what they were going to say.

"We're engaged."

**(A/N) Thank you so much to everyone who read Look-Alike! I love all you guys! I have decided on making a sequel, so get ready for that. I attach the summary in the next "chapter" thingy. Again, thank you!**


	14. NEW STORY

Recap of Look-Alike

_I turned to Trish and Dez. It had been such a long time since I had seen them. They filled me in on all the events in California. They told me all the funny stories, and all the moments where they had wished that Austin and I had been there. I laughed and told them how much I had missed the both of them; but that I couldn't believe they were here._

_"Actually, we were already planning on coming here anyways. We have something that we have to tell you guys. And I know that the hospital isn't exactly the best place for this, especially after the recent events, but everyone that we care about is in this room, except for our families, so what the hell?" Trish said. Then she looked at Dez; he turned to her and smiled. I had a feeling I knew what they were going to say._

_"We're engaged."_

Trish and Dez are engaged! Austin and Ally are best man and maid of honor respectively. Everything seems to be going just fine, especially after all that they have been through. But what happens when the groom disappears? Is this a case of a missing person? Or is it just cold feet? Sequel to Look-Alike.

**(A/N) This will be called "I Do, Don't I?". Like when people say I do at weddings, but you know, they question their decision. You can expect a lot of fluff, and action. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update until I get back from vacation. But I promise I will work on it during and when I get back I'll upload like ten chapters... okay maybe not ten. I have already published it, so if you want to read it just follow it. It's called "I Do, Don't I?". Thanks again for reading Look-Alike! **


End file.
